JungleNitro
The JungleNitro is the combination of five rangers' spirits as Jungle Beasts. It combines once all five Jungle Beasts. It is quite agile and can handle various types of hand-to-hand combat. It lacks any blast weapons but utilizes upper-body or lower body spin-attacks as finishers. It's most common formation is with the tiger as it's upper and lower body, the panther and bunny as arms, and the cheetah and cat as legs. The tails of the five main Jungle Beasts form the Jungle Slash. The JungleNitro is the first Ranger megazord without a sword-type finisher. It also lacks blast attacks. It makes up for it with speed and hand combat. In addition, the JungleNitro is the first megazord to be entirely composed of feline-type Zords. Animal Spirits The Jungle Beasts, also known as Animal Spirits, Jungle Spirits, or Beast Spirits, serve as both the spirit/energy manifestation and zords of the Jungle Fury Rangers. They are solidified representations of each of their beast spirits. It is notable that these zords/spirits can be accessed even in non-zord skirmishes and serve as finishers for each ranger. Red Tiger Spirit The Tiger is the Red Tiger's animal spirit. It's spirit is usually summoned during skirmishes to battle the Rinshi, as opposed to Roar Max Zords which are used to battle giant Rinshi beasts. Glowing with red energy, it usually charges at opponents once summoned and tugs at them rather mercilessly with its bites or tackles them with sheer force. It solidifies into a zord and forms the torso, head and arms of the JungleNitro. The Red Ranger summons his Jungle Beast by saying "Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!"It also has the ability to pounce on and crush the opposition with tiger strength attack. Black Cat Spirit The Cat is the Black Cat's beast spirit. It solidifies into a zord and forms the left leg of the JungleNitro. When released it usually does front flips and spins to attack its opponents, as opposed to the Cheetah, Bunny, Panther and Tiger spirits who charge at the opponent outright. The Black Cat summons his Jungle Beast by sometime saying "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Cat!" Blue Panther Spirit The Panther is the Blue Panther's beast spirit. It solidifies into a zord and forms the right arm of the JungleNitro. When released it usually does front flips and spins to attack its opponents, as opposed to the Cheetah, Bunny, Cat and Tiger spirits who charge at the opponent outright. Yellow Cheetah Spirit The Cheetah is the Yellow Cheetah's Spirits animal spirit. Like the Tiger Animal Spirit, it charges at opponents, but at a higher speed. It is usually summoned to battle the footsoldiers. It solidifies into a zord and forms the right leg of the Jungle Pride Megazord on most occasions. Pink Bunny Spirit The Bunny is the Pink Bunny's beast spirit. It solidifies into a zord and forms the left arm of the JungleNitro. When released it usually does front flips and spins to attack its opponents, as opposed to the Cheetah, Panther, Cat and Tiger spirits who charge at the opponent outright. Super JungleNitro The Super JungleNitro . On occasion, the wolf and rhino serves as an alternate leg and provides an alternate finishing attack as well, replacing the Cat and Cheetah Animal Spirit. JungleNitro Charmeleon Mode The JungleNitro Charmeleon Mode has the ability to connect to JungleNitro but with an added right arm. With the Charmeleon, the Megazord finally gains a sword and uses it as a finisher spinning along with shoulder-mounted blades. Charmeleon Sprits The Charmeleon Sprits is along for the ride and attaches onto the JungleNitro Charmeleon Mode's right arm as a rope-gun. It is notable that this configuration has five pilots. Category:Season 2 Series Category:Megazord Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Zords Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords Category:Pink Ranger Zords Category:Black Ranger Zords